Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to paint spray gun systems, particularly to liquid supply assemblies for paint spray gun systems.
Description of the Related Art
Spray guns are widely used for rapidly coating surfaces with liquids, such as paint. Liquid is contained in a container that attaches to the gun. The outlet of the container is typically a releasably connectable coupling that connects to the spray gun. Liquid flows from the container into the spray gun and is fed to a spray nozzle. The spray nozzle combines the liquid with air, atomizing the liquid, forming a spray. At the end of the spraying operation, the container and the mating connection to the spray gun must be thoroughly cleaned so that liquid from one operation does not contaminate the liquid to be sprayed in the next spraying operation. Additionally, the coupling between container and spray gun must not retain any dried liquid that might interfere with the connection between container and spray gun. A container with a disposable liner and lid may be used advantageously to eliminate or reduce the labor required to clean the container and the coupling to the spray gun. A spray gun system with a disposable liner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,824 to Joseph et al. Other spray gun systems with liners are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,104 to Kaltenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,929 to Sapien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,501 to Lopresti.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in paint spray gun systems and liquid supply assemblies for paint spray gun systems.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.